In certain orthopedic surgical procedures, it is necessary to employ an external fixation device for immobilizing or restricting motion of a hinged joint such as the elbow joint. Current external fixation technology includes two main groups of devices: static fixation systems and hinged fixation systems.
Static external fixation has been used in the upper limb for decades, including the elbow. A drawback with static external fixation is that the joint becomes stiff without motion. The fixator systems for static application can also be difficult to dismantle and reassemble for post-operative mobilization. Therefore, once applied, these static fixation systems can lead to more stiffness and suboptimal results.
Existing hinged devices include a single joint axis that can be unlocked so that the arm can be flexed and extended while the external fixator remains connected to the humerus and ulna. These external hinged devices are challenging to apply and, unless used on a frequent basis, can require long operative time. Furthermore, they leave pins protruding through the skin increasing the potential for pin site sepsis or colonization. Furthermore, the external hinged devices are bulky making it difficult for the patient to be comfortable and perform ordinary daily tasks without the device getting in the way due to the excessive size and weight of the external elbow joint fixators.
Thus there is a need in the art for a novel method and construct for minimally invasive treatment/fixation of an unstable elbow joint (with or without bone fractures) using an internal elbow hinge system.